Hanakotoba
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: There is meaning in everything. Flowers are no different. Each flower conveys an emotion, a feeling. Syaoran's feelings for Sakura can be expressed through the language of flowers. Written for SakuSyao Week 2018.
1. Sakura

**Hello boys and girls, I'd like to tell a story.**

 **It's been many a year since I wrote a CCS fic. It wasn't because I stopped liking it. On the contrary, I was working on a multi-chapter fic called Sen no Kotoba. Sadly, I lost the draft I wrote for the fic and now it lies abandoned. At a later time, I may come back to it. But for now, I've been hit with inspiration for SakuSyao Week. So forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **(Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP. I own nothing but my writing which isn't worth that much)**

* * *

 _Sakura: The cherry blossom represents kindness and gentleness in Japanese. In Chinese, it represents feminine beauty._

The first thing Syaoran Li noticed when he first came to Japan were the numerous cherry blossoms that populated the country. Its soft pink petals wafting softly in the breeze left a notable impression on the Hong Kong native. It made him think about his mom and how whenever he was sick, she would softly caress his cheek, telling him that everything was going to be alright. Even its fragrance was one that gently tickles one's nose to alert its presence before disappearing. Every time a rush of cherry blossom petals danced in front of him, Syaoran was immediately drawn to it.

So perhaps it's not surprising that the girl who had the same name as that of the pink petals would have the same captivating and gentle nature.

Of course, when he had first saw Sakura, the brown-eyed boy didn't think much of her. At the time, he wasn't too happy that she was selected as the Card Captor by Kerberos. (It didn't help that the guardian was completely different than how he had imagined the Selector to be.) She was totally inexperienced, having only a handful of the Clow Cards under her ownership. And her magic was weak, leaving her unable to do many of the things he learned from his mother, especially sensing magic.

Still, there was something about her that drew Syaoran in. The first thing was her smile. Despite his initially cold attitude towards her, Sakura never responded in kind. And while they were both competing for Yukito's attention, Sakura never demeaned herself or denigrated him. Every day, she smiled, as if she was grateful for the opportunity to experience this day with others. Sakura, instead of seeing him as a rival, came to him whenever she need help in the magical world. And try as he might to resist, he found that she was breaking down his walls without even trying.

Soon after, Syaoran found that something had changed in his interaction with Sakura. Well, that's not actually true. Sakura was the same kind and gentle girl that she had always been. But he found himself staring at her a bit too long. His palms began to sweat in her presence. His head began to feel light. His heart began to beat faster. He couldn't understand it for the life of him. Even Yukito didn't make him feel this way. At this point in his life, he didn't know what changed.

And with these new changes came something else, something darker. It all started when a boy named Eriol Hiiragizawa transferred to Tomoeda. All of a sudden, Sakura's attention turned towards this boy instead of Syaoran. It made him feel angry at how easily this transfer student could talk to the girl who made him feel funny. And the worst part of it? Four-eyes was almost certainly aware of the effect he had on Syaoran. It didn't help that weird things happened to Sakura not long after a conversation with that English boy. Syaoran didn't like Eriol at all.

It all culminated on that day. Syaoran and Sakura were in a mall when they were trapped in an elevator. It was the first time the two of them were alone for that long. For the entire day, the brown-haired boy couldn't ignore the girl whose face and smile were invading his thoughts. And now, with the two of them stuck in that elevator, it fell on him to comfort her. As the elevator started to move again, he thought that they were in the clear. But Sakura started to fall backwards and the elevator opened up from the back, causing her to fall. Syaoran tried to grab her but it was too late. She fell through. In a bout of hysterics, he called out her name, her given name, for the first time. Thankfully, she was able to transform the Float Card. This made him breath out a sigh of relief. Later that day, Sakura called him and said that she was happy that he called her by her first name. Then she asked permission to do the same. The boy, too stunned by this new familiarity, said that he didn't mind.

Soon after, it hit Syaoran. The reason why he was so drawn to Sakura's kind and gentle nature. He was in love with her. After the initial shock of this revelation, he found that it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It made absolute sense that he would fall for her. Of course, he would never act on it. Sakura was in love with Yukito. He also knew that his staying in Tomoeda would be temporary. He didn't have the right to burden her with his feelings. So he kept it to himself.

One of the worst days of his life was when he saw Sakura crying. It happened after she had confessed her feelings to Yukito. Just hearing that she had confessed shocked Syaoran. But after hearing of her rejection, he watched her cry. Her tears were like tiny pinpricks in his heart. The brown-eyed boy did not like it at all. So he gave Sakura his handkerchief. As Sakura wondered aloud if she would find someone who she liked just as much as Yukito, Syaoran put comforting arms on her shoulders. A part of Syaoran wanted to tell her that he liked her. But he knew this wasn't the time. It wouldn't be fair to take advantage of this situation, especially when she was hurting. Instead, he told her the truth, that someday she would find that person.

As he walked home that day, dancing cherry blossom wafted through the breeze. Images of the girl that captured Syaoran's heart flashed in front of his eyes: Sakura's kindness that broke through his obstinacy, Sakura's determination which lit a fire inside of him to do his best, Sakura's smile which simultaneously sent shivers down his spine and warmed his heart. For a while, Syaoran thought this was just a crush, that inevitably it would fade or at least lessen in intensity, just like with Yukito. But at this moment, he knew the truth. Syaoran had fallen for Sakura. It would not fade. It would not lessen in intensity. He was truly and irrevocably lost in this feeling. And that was okay.

Syaoran did not want to burden Sakura with his feelings, especially not right now when she was dealing with her own problems. Someday, he might tell her the truth. Someday, he might admit that seeing her face brightens his day, that seeing her smile makes his heart skip a beat, that hearing his name on her lips makes him ridiculously happy. Someday…

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter.**

 **Liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until tomorrow,**

 **A. Angel**


	2. Red Rose

**Hello, boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **So here we are for chapter two. I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this on this website, Tumblr and AO3. Just like I promised, chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2: Red Rose

 _The Rose, specifically the red rose, represents romantic love in both Western and Eastern flower language_.

As Syaoran rang the doorbell to the Kinomoto house, he couldn't help but feel nervous. One would think that at seventeen, he would stop feeling like he was walking to his execution every time he visited his girlfriend's house. And sure, he had visited Sakura in her home on many an occasion but this time it was different. Feeling self-conscious, he looked into the window and saw his opaque reflection in it.

It was eight years ago that he met Sakura for the first time. Much has changed in his appearance. His face lost some of that baby roundness and became more sharp and angular. He had gotten taller and his shoulders were broader. But some things had stayed the same. His hair was still a tamed nest, even though he had cut his bangs somewhat. His eyes were still the amber pools he inherited from his mother. But perhaps his most striking difference was his clothes. He wasn't a big fan of constrictive garments, as someone who trained himself in the field of martial arts preferred freedom of movement to fashionable garb. But tonight was a special night so he dressed up for the occasion. He was sporting a cream-colored dress shirt over a beige blazer, tan slacks completing his outfit. In his were a bouquet of red roses, roses that were slowly being crinkled as his nervousness got the better of him.

The door to the Kinomoto house mercifully opened. Unfortunately, Sakura did not answer the door. Instead her brother Touya did.

And he was not happy. Apparently, he had heard of Syaoran's plan for a date. The two of them were going to Penguin Park at night to watch the Tanabata fireworks. Perhaps Touya had complained to the intimate nature of this date. Was Touya going to let his sister come with him?

Sakura's older brother glared daggers at him, which Syaoran happily returned. This staring contest lasted for minutes until Sakura's father came to the door.

"Ahh, Syaoran-kun, please come in." Fujitaka said with a smile, pointedly ignoring the silent battle of wills between his son and his daughter's boyfriend.

Without breaking his glance, Syaoran stepped across the threshold into the house.

"Sakura-san," Fujitaka called up the stairs to his daughter. "Syaoran-kun has arrived." After that, he gestured to Syaoran to come into the living room and take a seat. Without such an invitation, Touya stomped over to glare at his sister's boyfriend.

"Is it time for your date already?" Fujitaka smiled while adjusting his glasses, ignoring the waves of aggression the other two occupants in the room were giving off. "I heard you two are having a nighttime picnic."

"Yes, sir." Syaoran had not taken his eyes off Touya, who was still trying to murder the teenager with his mind perhaps. "We're going to see the fireworks."

As Fujitaka talked and the two other males glared at each other, Syaoran could hear two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Unable to help himself, he turned towards the stairs. Tomoyo was leading Sakura down the stairs. When his brain registered what Sakura was wearing, his heart skipped a beat. She had on a light pink dress with a v-line cut in the shape of a cherry blossom leaf. White embroidered leaves covered the hem of the dress. Her hair had been done up and tied in a yellow bow. Her cheeks had been adorned in a blush that suited her perfectly. She was a waking dream that left his mouth dry and his palms sweaty. He wondered what he had done to deserve such beauty.

"You look very pretty, Sakura-san." Fujitaka smiled, seeing much of his wife in his daughter.

Sakura's eyes shied away from the compliment. Instead, her emerald greens settled on Syaoran. The teenaged boy knew that he was expected to say something, but he found his tongue was tied. Instead, he shoved the bouquet of roses practically in her face.

"Are these…for me," she asked.

"Yeah." For the first time tonight, amber met emerald and it was as if time itself stopped. The world came to a halt and all that there was is the two of them and this moment. Syaoran cracked a smile. "You…look…beautiful," he finally stuttered out.

"Thank you."

The two of them finally became aware that they had an audience. Fujitaka was smiling. Touya was steaming mad. And Tomoyo couldn't help herself, filming the two lovebirds getting lost in their own world.

"Shall we get going?" Syaoran proffered his arm and motioned towards the door. Sakura happily accepted and the two linked arms, exiting the house, but not before grabbing the picnic basket she made for their date.

The sun was beginning to set when the two of them left, painting the sky in deep oranges and reds. It was truly a beautiful sight and here he was spending it with a beautiful woman. The two of them headed to Penguin Park, their ideal date spot. So many of their memories happened there, from capturing Clow Cards to eventual confessions. The world had changed but this place had stayed the same.

Syaoran led Sakura to an open spot that wasn't as crowded and pulled out a blanket, laying it on the floor. The teenage boy offered his hand to his girlfriend and helped her onto the blanket. Sakura smiled at him and his stomach flopped in giddiness.

"This was a great idea, Syaoran-kun," Sakura beamed. "I can't wait."

Syaoran smiled back. "You're welcome."

The two began to eat Sakura's prepared food while waiting for the fireworks to begin. They didn't have to wait long as the whizzing sound of the first firework broke through the air and exploded, an array of red and orange lights illuminating the sky until it disappeared. With that one shot, more fireworks launched into the night sky, dazzling the audience in a bevy of colors.

Sakura was entranced by the fireworks display, gasping at the colors and designs it made. Syaoran, meanwhile, was entranced by Sakura. The pure and innocent delight that was etched on her face made his heart swell. She was so beautiful. He had been in love with her half of his life and his feelings haven't lessened in the slightest. If anything, they have been growing. Even now. Watching her in the light of these fireworks made her all the more beautiful.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura cocked her head into a cute frown when she realized he had been staring at her and not the fireworks. "Are you okay?"

Syaoran didn't reply. Instead, he leaned over and melded their lips together. Once again, the outside world was ignored. Instead, it was all about this moment in time. He was completely and irrevocably lost in her. And to be honest, he preferred it that way.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter.**

 **Loved it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **A. Angel**


	3. Amaryllis

**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **I am very appreciative of those who have read and reviewed this story, both on this site and on tumblr. Thank you.**

 **Here's the next chapter**.

* * *

Chapter 3: Amaryllis

 _In Japanese, the amaryllis represents shyness. In Victorian England, it means pride._

Some may say that Syaoran Li was as confident as they come. As the only son of the powerful and mystical Li family, it fell on him to bring honor to the family. At the age of five, he was trained in the martial arts: especially Moi Fah and Li Jia. By the age of six, he learned swordplay and was taught how to create ofuda to channel elemental magic. At seven, he was taught how to sense magic using his compass. By nine, he could speak fluent Mandarin, English, and Japanese (though admittedly the kanji gave him some trouble as his brain would see it in his native tongue first). And when he was sent to Japan by his mother to find the Clow Cards at the age of ten, he felt more than ready to take on the task of retrieving his family's legacy.

When he first arrived in Tomoeda, Syaoran wasn't originally bothered by the fact that there was someone else trying to collect the Clow Cards. In fact, it actually intrigued him. He had known no other magic users other than his mother, so it would be interesting to see how he stacked against someone else. But when he watched from the rooftop at the person using the pink staff to capture the Silent card, he wasn't that impressed. Syaoran dedicated his young life to honing his magic while this girl looked like she was having fun, dressing up in a weird costume and struggling to capture such a simple card. It galled him. Why should this girl be allowed to handle his family's legacy?

That's why Syaoran demanded the Clow Cards from Sakura. There was no reason why she should refuse. They were his family's, not hers. Plus, he'd be doing her a favor. She could get back to her normal life while he did the hard work and return the rest of the Cards in the book. But she refused. She actually refused.

Fine then.

If she wasn't going to give up the cards under her own volition, then he was going to prove that he was the better magic user.

At least, that was the plan. But the more Syaoran helped Sakura to return Clow's powers into card form, the more he began to respect her. Sure, she never had the training he had but she made up for it enthusiasm and determination. The more he spent time with her, the more he started to change. Instead of being prideful that he was knowledgeable in certain magical areas, he started to give her advice on how to better herself. He would help her out on occasions and even encourage her when she was frightened (like what happened with the Erase Card).

Soon after, Syaoran's pride had disappeared for the most part. Instead, it had been replaced with something else. Soon, whenever he was in Sakura's presence, he found himself tongue-tied. When she smiled at him, his face burst into flames. When she grabbed his hand, his brain would shut down. All of his confidence was gone, replaced with something he had never felt before.

Shyness

It wasn't helped by the fact that there was a new kid in school, vying for Sakura's attention. That Hiiragizawa made him angry. He could easily talk to Sakura whereas Syaoran could rarely form coherent thoughts when her earnest attention was on him. It also didn't help that Sakura was still pining for Yukito.

It wasn't until all the Clow Cards had transformed that he was able to (mostly) overcome his shyness and confess his feelings to Sakura. Syaoran knew that it wasn't fair to her that he was confessing as he was packing to return home but he wanted her to know his feelings before he left, even if that meant that he wouldn't see her again. He would have thought that she would return his feelings. When Syaoran received tthe bear, no words could describe how he felt. But if he had to choose one, it would be complete. It was as if he never knew that he was half a person until Sakura. Now he was whole.

it was painful to leave Sakura now that she returned his feelings. But he took comfort in the fact that she promised to wait for him. Until then, Syaoran had to be satisfied with calls and letters.

You would think that confessing his feelings for Sakura would make his shyness go away, and while there was significant improvement, there were times he would become tongue-tied. Like their date to the aquarium. After the confrontation with her brother, Syaoran wanted to ask her something but as he stared into her green eyes, but the words refused to leave his mouth. Sadly all thoughts of returning to the question were quashed when the Clear Card appeared and she disappeared in a torrent of water.

As Sakura's magic grew, Syaoran couldn't help but worry. His mother told him that excessive power can lead to unhappiness . Her magic outstripped his by leaps and bounds. He found it hard to catch up. A part of him wanted to tell Sakura about her growing magical powers but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He knew that she would internalize her failure to keep her magic in check. More than anything, he wanted her to be happy. It hurt to keep this secret. But for the girl who was his number one favorite person, he would do anything.

He would not let her be unhappy.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I have to admit that I'm not as proud of this chapter as the previous two.**

 **Liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **A. Angel**


	4. Camellia

**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **Thank you for those who read this story across the various platforms.**

 **A special thanks goes out to . Your criticism is greatly appreciated. To be perfectly honest, I had difficulty coming up with an idea for chapters 1 and 3. So it's the reason those two chapters were lackluster. I hope to hear more honest feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Camellia

 _The yellow camellia represents longing._

Syaoran stared at his computer. It was opened to his email account. He had been stuck trying to compose an email to Sakura for the longest time. There were so many things that he wanted to say. Three weeks was a long time to be separated from his number one person. Next to his computer was the bear that Sakura gave him. It made him smile. Being away from her was painful but at least his feelings were returned.

His fingers motioned towards his keyboard but then he hesitated. Syaoran sighed. Writing something shouldn't be this difficult.

As the brown-eyed boy mentally berated himself, a notification popped up on his computer. It was an email. And not just any email. It was from Sakura. Like a bolt of lightning, he shot up and clicked on the email.

 _Dear Syaoran-kun,_

 _It's been three weeks since you went home and I have to admit that I miss you. I was so scared that I wasn't going to make it on time to confess how I felt about you. I'm so glad that I got the chance._

 _I hope everything is going well for you at home. As for me, everything's the same. My dad has been helping me to cook more food. So the next time I see you, I'll be able to make a variety of things that you like._

 _Please don't overwork yourself. And if there is something on your mind, let me know. I don't know if I'm going to be able to help you but at least I can try._

 _Sakura_

Syaoran couldn't help the smile that crept along his face. He knew exactly what to write now.

 _Sakura,_

 _Everything has been going fine on my end. I've been devoting myself to my studies in the hope that I can quickly return to Tomoeda_. (Originally, he wrote "return to you" but he quickly deleted that. It was too embarrassing.)

 _I was actually thinking about you today. The bear you gave me is sitting on my desk. Looking at it makes me smile because it was a precious gift from you. And I am looking forward to eating your food._

 _I promise not to overwork myself as long as you do the same. You can call me day or night if you ever feel like talking. And I promise to do the same._

 _Syaoran_

Looking over his email, Syaoran felt it was insufficient to convey the emotion he felt. Even so, all of what he wanted to say was there. So he clicked the send button. After doing so, he mentally berated himself for overthinking what he wanted to write. This was Sakura. As long as she hears from him, it was okay to put in anything. But he caught himself. It was exactly because it was Sakura that he wanted to have the right words to tell her that he was always thinking about her.

The emails came easier after the first one. Soon, the two were sending them every other day if they couldn't talk to each other on the phone.

 _Dear Syaoran-kun,_

 _Today is the first day of spring and the cherry blossoms are in bloom. My family and I are going to see it. I wish you could be here. I'm sure you would enjoy it. Do you have cherry blossoms in Hong Kong?_

 _My studies have been going well, except for math. I can never keep the formulas in my head. They all meld together. Even with Onii-chan and Yukito-san helping me, I still don't get it._

 _Tomoyo came over the other day and made me watch her video of me collecting the Clow Cards. It was so embarrassing seeing myself. At least in some of the videos, you were there as well. And it makes me miss you more. I wish I can see you face to face._

 _Sakura_

Syaoran couldn't help his face from steaming when she wrote that she missed him. Of course, he felt the same. Phones and emails were fine but, more than anything, he wanted to see Sakura's face. It's been more than two years since he left. He was getting closer and closer to being done with what he needed to do. So, for now, he had to be satisfied with just this.

 _Sakura,_

 _I wish I could have been there to see the cherry blossoms with you. There are very few in Hong Kong. And there isn't an event like in Japan to see them._

 _I'm glad to hear that your studies have been going well. I'm sorry that I can't be there to help you with math. Enclosed, you'll find a list of formulas to common math problems and the tricks I use to remember them._

 _You told me that you missed me. I miss you too. Being away from you is hard. I'm almost done with the things I need to do here. Soon, we'll see each other face to face. I promise._

 _Syaoran_

The more emails Syaoran wrote, the easier it was to say the things he wanted to say. However, there was still some things he never wrote, like how much he liked Sakura. Those were things he felt had to be said face to face. And soon, he would get that chance. He was close to being done with what he needed to do.

 _Dear Syaoran,_

 _Tomorrow, I start middle school. I can't believe it's been three years since everything began. I hope I'm not late for my first day of school._

 _All my friends are going to be there, Tomoyo-chan, Chihara-chan, Naoko-chan. But not Rika-chan. She's going to a different school. It's sad that I won't get to see her that often._

 _I hope to hear from you again soon. Now that school's starting again. I expect you are going to be busy to write emails as consistently as before. That's okay. Just as long as you send me something at least once a week, I'll be happy._

 _Sakura_

Syaoran didn't reply to this email. Instead, he wanted to surprise Sakura. He had finished everything he needed to do in Hong Kong so he could return to Tomoeda, and to her. He waited for her on the road to her school, knowing that she would cross by that way. When amber met emerald for the first time in years, the world disappeared for them. She ran into his arms and hugged him. Now they could be together forever.

* * *

 _And that's the end of that chapter._

 _I hope that the email format wasn't terrible. I'm trying to keep each story around about a thousand words._

 _Loved it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you._

 _Until next time,_

 _A. Angel_


	5. Verbena

**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **I want to thank people who took the time to read and review the last chapter. It makes me happy that people are enjoying it.**

 **Without further ado, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Verbena

 _In Japanese, the verbena means cooperative. In Victorian England, it means enchantment and sensibility._

"You want me to what?" Syaoran couldn't believe what he was being asked to do. That's why he asked again.

"I would like to know how to perform the martial arts that you do," Sakura reiterated. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Syaoran sighed. "I don't mind. But why do you want to learn it in the first place?"

Sakura looked away from Syaoran, embarrassed. "Do you remember when Meilin came to visit?" The green-eyed girl sighed. "As we were walking to my house, a card appeared, one that was just like the Fight Card."

Syaoran couldn't keep the shock from his face.

"It would have been a bad situation," Sakura continued, "were it not for Meilin helping me defeat and securing it. And that's when I started to think 'What if Meliin wasn't there?' What would have happened to me or to someone else…" Sakura stopped mid-sentence when Syaoran put his hands on her shoulders.

"You would have found a way." Syaoran smiled to convey that message. "You always find a way."

Sakura smiled back. "Even so, I don't know what dangers the next Card might bring. I want to be prepared."

Syaoran sighed. Sakura brought up a good point. He couldn't be around her 24/7, even if he really wanted to. If she had the means to protect herself, she could deal with threats when he wasn't there. But the idea of teaching Sakura to fight left him with a sinking feeling in his stomach. She was too sweet to use her fists in combat. Syaoran was about to open his mouth to protest when he realized Sakura was clasping her hands in pleading, her eyes shining in determination. The look on her face…

 **Sakura's attack brought Syaoran's HP down to zero.**

"Okay, then." Syaoran sighed in relief when she was no longer looking at him so determined. "Tomorrow, let's go to the park. I'll teach you what I know."

Sakura rushed to give him a hug. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

Almost immediately, the two preteens realized the position they were in and pulled away quickly, red staining their faces. Syaoran and Sakura went their separate ways, promising to meet each other tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Syaoran was waiting in the park for Sakura. He was dressed in a training gi, expecting that he was going to get a good workout today. He prepared himself by going through his forms, exhaling at each punch and kick. The motions were second nature by now, drilled into him at a very young age. And now, he was going to act as teacher to Sakura. It still didn't sit right with him to teach her how to fight. She was a kind and gentle person.

"Syaoran-kun."

Sakura's voice brought him out of his thoughts and into reality. He turned towards her and was stunned by what she was wearing. Syaoran knew that Tomoyo had something to do with this. She was wearing a red Chinese dress with gold lining. It was similar to his ceremonial clothes. And she looked good in them, almost too good. How was he suppose to teach Sakura anything when she was dressed like that?

"I'm sorry I'm late," Sakura apologized. "I told Tomoyo-chan what I doing and she insisted I wear this." Her cheeks started to tinge pink. "These clothes aren't a problem, are they?"

 _Say something nice_ , Syaoran said to himself. _She's waiting. Come on. She'll think you hate how she looks._ "It's fine," he finally blurted out. This girl is going to be the death of him with her cuteness.

The relief on Sakura's face was palpable.

"Okay. Let's get started. For now, just pay attention to what I am doing."

Syaoran began going through his forms again, making sure he slowed down enough that Sakura could see what he was doing. All embarrassment fled as he went through each practiced move until he was done.

Sakura clapped at his performance. "Wow. That was amazing." She had stars in her eyes, impressed by the display of martial arts prowess.

Syaoran blushed profusely, not used to praise from Sakura. "It was nothing," he said, trying to brush off the compliment. "Anyone can do it with enough practice."

"Okay. Let me try now."

Sakura set herself up in the same way that Syaoran had just minutes before. Perhaps because of her cheerleading experience, she was able to get many of the forms done correctly. It was just a bit sloppy and very choppy.

"You did really well for a beginner," he said. "But you could still use some work."

"How can I improve," Sakura asked.

"Okay. Watch me again." Syaoran showed her his forms again. Unlike Sakura's choppy moving, his was smooth and purposeful thanks to years of experience. "Do you see the difference? You need to let your body feel the motion. Let it wash over you like a wave."

Sakura nodded and tried again. She did a bit better this time but her movement was still choppy. It was to be expected. This was new to her. Without a second thought, Syaoran moved behind her and gently grabbed her arms.

"Don't fight the motion," he whispered as he guided her arms in the correct way to make the forms. "Slowly at first. Let your body become acquainted the motion."

Sakura couldn't help the blush that crossed her face and soon she shut down completely. Her face was so hot, one could cook an egg on it.

"Sakura, are you all right?" That's when he realized the position they were in. He released her like she burned him. Syaoran fought to recover his disposition. "Would you like to try by yourself," he barked, desperately trying remove the blush from his cheeks.

Sakura nodded profusely and returned to the forms. Remembering how Syaoran helped her before, she closed her eyes and let the motions move through her. She could feel each movement. The longer she performed it, the easier it became.

"You did it, Sakura. I knew you could." Syaoran didn't bother to hide the grin from his face.

"It's because Syaoran-kun is a great teacher." Sakura gave him her own smile. "Can we consider doing this?"

"Of course."

Syaoran hoped that Sakura never had to use martial arts. He hoped that he would be around to protect her from anything that would harm her. But with new challenges ever on the horizon, it gave him peace of mind that she could defend herself.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter.**

 **Liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **A. Angel.**


	6. Lotus

**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **To all those who read the last chapter, thank you.**

 **Here's chapter six.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Lotus

 _In Japanese, the lotus represents being far from the one you love._

When Sakura first opened her eyes, she found that a formless nothing surrounded her. It's hard to explain what she felt. She was neither comforted nor uneasy where she was.

"Where am I," she asked herself.

As if to answer her question, glass shards started coming towards her. Sakura put up her hands to protect herself. However, the glass avoided her completely. Instead, it surrounded her. Slowly and surely, she found herself enveloped in the glass as it made a cylindrical tube around her. Sakura placed her hand on the glass and found that it was both solid and cold to the touch.

"What's going on?"

The closer she got towards the end, the clearer she could see her reflection in the glass. What she saw shocked her. It was both Sakura and not Sakura at the same time. The Sakura that was staring back in her reflection was older and taller than she was in the real world. She was wearing a white silk-like dress adorned with a gold necklace. This Sakura looked like a sort of princess.

"Am I dreaming?"

She felt like she was dreaming but this was different than any other dream she has had. Was this one of her prophetic dreams, premonitions of a future that lies ahead? Or was this a simple dream born of her imagination. Either way, this was starting to unnerve her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw more glass shards forming outside of her own tube. It formed a connecting tube beside her. She wondered what this could mean. And then, meaning didn't matter anymore when she saw what was in the tube next to hers. Or rather, who was in the tube.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Indeed, the person in the other tube looked like Syaoran-kun. He had the same chestnut hair and amber eyes. But just like her, he was taller and looked older. This Syaoran looked more like a traveler than the Syaoran she knew. He was wearing some tattered green cloak, black shirt, and white trousers.

It would have been nice to know that there was a familiar face in her dream but something about this dream was unnerving her. The Syaoran in the other tube started banging on the dividing barrier keeping them apart. But no matter how hard he hit it, it didn't break. She could almost make out him saying her name, but no sound reached her.

Suddenly, she could feel a wetness on her cheek. Touching it, she found that she was crying. Why was she crying? Why did she feel this immense sadness?

"Syaoran-kun? Syaoran-kun? Can you hear me?"

Sakura pressed her hands to the divider. Syaoran did the same. Neither of them could feel the other. Despair permeated her entire body. Why was this happening? Why couldn't she go to Syaoran?

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start. No longer was she in that glass tube. Instead, she was in her room, sleeping in her bed. Kero-chan was next to her, sleeping in his bed. She went to her mirror and was a bit relieved that the reflection staring back at her was her own familiar one.

"What was that dream," she thought aloud. "Was it a prophetic dream?"

Just thinking about the dream made her sad. Being separated from Syaoran, even as he was so close to her, frightened Sakura.

Sakura looked at the clock. It read 12:10. She had another seven more hours before she had to wake up for the day. But a part of her didn't want to go back to sleep. She was worried she would dream that same thing again.

"I have to tell someone."

She considered waking up Kero-chan but she thought better of it. Kero-chan may not know the answer and it would cause unnecessary worry. She thought about calling Tomoyo-chan but she was most likely asleep. Sakura didn't want to wake her either. Then there was Syaoran-kun. But she dismissed him as well for the same reasons.

The sound of her phone buzzing broke her out of her thoughts. She went over to check why it buzzed. There was a message from Syaoran-kun.

 _Are you okay?_

"Does he know I'm awake?" Sakura began typing a message of her own.

 _I had a bad dream._

Sakura waited for the reply.

 _Do you want to talk about it?_

She really did want to tell someone, but Sakura didn't want to burden him with her problems. On the other hand, the green-eyed girl has been telling Syaoran that he shouldn't keep his problems to himself, to let her know if he was struggling. It would make her a hypocrite if she didn't take her own advice.

 _Can we meet up?_

Sakura wanted to meet Syaoran in person, in part because she didn't want to wake up the other occupants in the house but mostly because she needed to see that he was okay.

 _Penguin Park. Meet you in 10 mins._

Sakura nodded and got dressed.

When Sakura arrived at Penguin Park, she found Syaoran sitting on one of the benches, staring at the starry sky. A wave of relief washed over her. This was the same Syaoran-kun that she knew, not the taller, older one.

"Syaoran-kun," She called softly to him.

Syaoran turned around and smiled. He made a motion for her to sit next to him. She took his offer gladly.

"Tell me about your dream," he asked.

Sakura told him everything. She told him about the older Sakura that she felt and became, being trapped in a glass tube, seeing an older Syaoran on the other side of the tube, and being unable to reach out to him. Syaoran said nothing, absorbing what she had said without speaking. After she was done, he looked up into the night sky.

"I had the same dream."

The admission floored Sakura. "Really?"

Syaoran nodded. "I dreamed that I was an older me, unable to reach an older you. And no matter how much I hit the glass, I couldn't reach you."

Sakura looked down at her shoes, unable to process this revelation.

"When I woke up, I wondered if you had the same dream. That's when I texted you." Syaoran placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Is this a prophetic dream?"

"I don't think so," Syaoran admitted. "At least, none that I've had."

Sakura unconsciously scooched closer to Syaoran, reveling in his comforting warmth.

"I have an idea what it might be." Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes, as if trying to ascertain that he wasn't dreaming. "Mother once told me that there are other different worlds than this one. People can be born in one world with one set of experiences and live in other worlds with different experiences. The souls stay the same though."

Sakura nodded. "Then I hope all the Sakuras in the different worlds find all of the Syaoran-kuns of the different worlds." The admission made her blush but it was the truth.

Syaoran smiled and intertwined his hand with hers. "Me too."

They stood in a comfortable silence, basking in each other's presence.

Sakura was the first to break the silence. "Do you think it's possible that the Sakura and Syaoran-kum in our dreams are suffering?"

Syaoran gave the idea some thought. "It's possible."

"Then we have to help them." There was resolution in her voice. "There must be a way."

Syaoran wasn't sure that was possible. It takes extremely high levels of magic to affect other dimensions. He didn't want to get Sakura's hope up only to fail. But when he looked into her green eyes filled with determination, Syaoran started to believe that she could really do it. Her magic was getting stronger. Maybe the two of then working together could help the Sakura and Syaoran in the glass tube.

"Perhaps we can if we put our minds together."

Sakura smiled and leaned her head into Syaoran's shoulder. "Then let's start tomorrow."

Syaoran leaned his head onto hers, agreeing to help.

Both of them knew that they should probably return to bed. And soon, they would. But for right now, Sakura and Syaoran needed to feel the other's warmth, to know that they weren't far from the one they loved.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter.**

 **This was the chapter I was most excited to write. My favorite manga is Tsubasa Chronicles and I've been meaning to make a story for it. Thus this idea sprang. In chapter 216 or 17 of the TRC manga, Sakura Kinomoto means her alternate self Sakura Li and gives her the Star Wand. This is my little headcanon on how Sakura came to decision to do this.**

 **Anyway, liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **A. Angel**


	7. Peony

**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

 **So this is the end of SyaoSaku Week. And so I leave you with this. I didn't really keep to the theme of the flower. Even so, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Peony

 _In Japanese, the peony represents bravery. In Chinese, it represents honor._

On a somewhat frigid day in November, a much older Syaoran Li was kneeling with sword in hand in the Li family estate. He was concentrating on keeping his magic circle active. A high shrieking cry echoed throughout the estate followed by an intense pulse of magic that threatened to sweep him off his feet. But he held firm. A single tear streamed down his face as another scream reached him. He wanted so desperately to go towards the scream, but he couldn't. He had to stay here.

* * *

Syaoran's life had been perfect for many years. The woman he loved, Sakura Kinomoto, had agreed to marry him after many years of dating. They enjoyed three years of marriage before Sakura had told him that she was pregnant. If Syaoran believed his life couldn't get more perfect, he was wrong. The idea that he was going to be a father made his heart swell with joy. He was going to be a father and she was going to be a mother. His life was good.

Or at least he thought it would be good.

When Sakura was well in her first trimester, something had gone wrong. Her magic flared up uncontrollably. The green-eyed magician's hormones manifested into phenomena. When she got morning sickness, her emotions made the house smell foul. Her cravings created tremors. Her internal temperature could affect the air around her.

Syaoran had talked to Kerberos and Yue to see if they had any answer. Yue explained that her body's chemistry was influencing her control over her magic. She's already so powerful. And it's very likely that the baby she was carrying has magic as well. When Syaoran asked what they could do, none of them had an answer. In desperation, he called his mother.

Yelan invited Syaoran and Sakura to the estate for the duration of Sakura's pregnancy. The entire Li grounds had been prepared with magic dampening circles in order to keep powerful magic contained. Staying at the estate limited Sakura's errant magic bursts and made the rest of her pregnancy almost enjoyable. She and Syaoran could prepare for the arrival of their new baby without having to deal with earthquakes, fires and the like.

But it was one fateful morning weeks before Sakura's expected due date that Syaoran was summoned by his mother to the family gardens. Even in her late fifties, Yelan held a beauty that was both austere and awe-inspiring. She was the only person who could immediately snap him to attention.

"You called for me, mother," Syaoran asked as he watch his mother prune a flower.

With a deliberate movement, Yelan turned around to face her son eye to eye. "Sakura will give birth soon." His mother was a woman who chose each word carefully to make sure it had the desired effect.

Syaoran couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I know, mother. I am very excited to see our child."

Yelan placed a motherly hand on her son's cheek. "As well you should be." She removed her hand and stared deeply into her son's amber eyes. "But you must also be cognizant of the dangers the birthing process will have on Sakura-san."

The hairs on Syaoran's neck stood on end. "Dangers?" He couldn't keep the fear from seeping into his voice. "What dangers?"

"As you know, Sakura-san has become a more powerful magician as she has gotten older," Yelan began. "I'm sure you remember that time when she was 12 when her power was creating new cards and creating phenomena with the power of thought alone."

Syaoran remembered that very well. He had been very worried that Sakura would fall into a cycle of misery due to her growing power. Thankfully, she was able to overcome that and become the woman he loved today. "I remember well, mother. But Sakura has gained more control now that she's older."

"You are correct that her power has been in her control now." Yelan had paused to put her pruning shears down, leaving the but hanging in the air. "I will not lie to you. The act of giving birth is going to destroy Sakura's control of her power." Yelan registered her son's fears but continued nonetheless. "Giving birth is already a painful experience for women. Magic makes things complicated. I'm sure you remember that she wasn't in control in the beginning of her pregnancy. For someone with Sakura's vast magic powers, the pain of childbirth will cause her to lose control. As such, there could be severe consequences."

"Sakura." He didn't want to believe that his wife could be in danger. "There must be…"

Yelan held up a hand to silence her son. "I understand your frustration. But getting frustrated helps no one. You needn't worry though. I've already informed Sakura-san of the dangers and she is more than willing to face it. Are you?"

"Of course, mother." There was fierce determination in Syaoran's amber eyes. "Tell me what I need to do."

"I have talked with Clow Reed's reincarnation," Yelan closed her eyes deliberately and sighed. When she opened them, she made a motion for her son to follow her out of the gardens. "He told me that I must send Meilin to a woman known as the Witch of Dimensions."

"Witch of Dimensions?" Syaoran had never heard of this woman.

"She is a powerful woman capable of granting the wishes of those who can pay a price equivalent to that of their wish," Yelan explained. "In exchange for something to help Sakura-san deliver the baby, I am giving her the Li family fan."

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That fan has been in our family for generations. It is the instrument you use in your magic."

A rare smile crossed Yelan's lips. "Would you rather have the fan or your child? What price are you willing to pay to help Sakura-san?"

Syaoran couldn't help but smile himself. "Anything. I would gladly pay any price to help her."

"Then it's settled," Yelan finished. "However, that's not all that must be done to prepare for the baby's arrival."

"What must I do?"

* * *

Three days before Sakura's due date, Eriol had arrived from England with Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon to use his power to help contain Sakura's. He did this by constructing a dome over the Li family estate, preventing all those without magic from entering to protect them from being hurt by Sakura's errant magic. This meant that Tomoyo, Sakura's friend, couldn't be there to film the birth. Two days before, Meilin arrived with the item from the Witch of Dimensions. It was five bracelets that was perfectly tailored to Syaoran, Kerberos, Yue, Spinel, and Ruby. At another time, Syaoran would wonder if the Witch had already known that they were going to need this long before Sakura's pregnancy. But now wasn't that time.

The day of Sakura's due date, she and Syaoran met for one last time before she was taken into one of the side houses for the birthing.

"How are you feeling," Syaoran asked.

"I'm both nervous and excited," She admitted. "But I'm also a little scared. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"I know." Syaoran placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I'm scared too. I'm scared of losing you and our baby. But we have to be brave."

Sakura chewed on that thought for a while. "Brave, huh." A deep sigh escaped her lips. "I suppose you're right. We have to be brave."

Syaoran smiled. "You will be fine. Mother will be with you and so will Hiiragizawa."

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand. "I wish you could be there."

Syaoran wished the same thing. In fact, he had argued with his mother that he should be there with his wife. However, Yelan refused, saying that he might see Sakura in pain and lose concentration of his task potentially harming both his wife and child. So he had to swallow his fear and go along with his mother's plan. He was to stay outside to prevent Sakura's magic from breaking through the barrier by creating one with the other four. Eriol would protect the child from Sakura's magic inside the house. Yelan would assist in the delivery.

"Me too, Sakura." He gave his wife's hand a loving squeeze. "The two of us are going to be brave to help bring our baby into the world. Besides, you have your invincible spell at your disposal."

A smile crept along Sakura's face. "Everything will be alright."

Yelan had called for Sakura to begin the birthing. With one last squeeze, Sakura followed Yelan inside. When the door closed, Syaoran and the four others created a pentagram around the house with their magic and waited.

* * *

In the first hour, Syaoran could hear Sakura screaming. The first scream made him want to drop the barrier immediately and rush to her. But he remembered what he needed to do and kept his magic up. The second hour brought pain from the bracelet. Eriol had told him that the bracelets would help ease Sakura's pain by distributing them among those who wore it. For this, Syaoran was glad. If he could lessen Sakura's pain, even a tiny fraction, then it was worth it. Two hours had passed and still he was enduring the pain of Sakura's birthing and the strain of keeping the barrier up against Sakura's vast powers. Each minute was more excruciating than the last. Eleven hours had passed. He was about to reach the limit when suddenly Sakura's magic subsided.

Syaoran looked up at the door. It finally creaked open. Yelan exited the house looking rather haggard.

"It is done," Yelan announced. "You may drop the barrier."

Syaoran gratefully stood to his feet and embraced his mother in a rare show of public affection. Yelan returned the embrace. "Thank you, mother."

"You are welcome, my son." Syaoran had let go of his mother. "I will call for a doctor so that your child can be examined." With that, she went into the main estate.

Eriol was the next to exit the side house. If his mother looked tired, Eriol looked completely exhausted. His glasses had been cracked and his golden wand had lost so much of its luster.

"HIiragizawa…" Syaoran couldn't express how grateful he was to him for helping his wife and child.

The bespectacled magician put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and smiled. "Go to them."

Needing no other prompting, he went inside. There, he saw his wife sitting on the bed. Her face was covered in sweat and red with exhaustion. Her hair was plastered. Yet there was a heavenly glow about her. And in her arms, there was a little moving bundle wrapped in swaddling clothes.

"Hey," Syaoran said, at a loss for words.

"Syaoran-kun." The smile he loved was on her face. "Come and say hello."

Syaoran walked almost reverently towards his wife and child. He peeked at his child.

"A boy." It was as if he almost couldn't say the word. "We have a son."

The little boy yawned and the two proud parents never saw anything more adorable.

"We did it," Sakura whispered hoarsely, her throat scratchy from all the screaming she did. "We're parents now."

Syaoran sat on the edge of the bed and placed a kiss on the forehead of his son. "Thank you for being born to us, little one." He then kissed his wife's forehead. "Thank you, my most precious person."

A new day was dawning for Sakura and Syaoran. They were about to begin a new adventure, that of parenthood.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the series.**

 **I really have nothing left to say. Liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **A. Angel**


End file.
